


Fxxk Me Like You Hate Me

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gags, Genderqueer, Penetration, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Queening, Romance, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	1. A is for Archives

**Fxxk Me Like You Hate Me**

A GQSwitch!Korra and Switch!Asami Fanfiction

By Nagone

 

* * *

 

 **Summary:**  Korra and Asami just can't keep their hands off each other.

 **Genre:** Romance, Comedy

 **Rated:** NC-17

 **Warnings:** Penetration, public sex, strap-on, biting, voyeurism, blow jobs, double penetration, and many other lewd things.

 

 **Author’s Note:** This is a series of twenty six short pieces about Korra and Asami have some very, very naughty sexual interactions in places they shouldn’t. I used each letter of the alphabet to name a place or location. Also, Korra alternates between male, neutral and female pronouns throughout each piece. I wanted to make sure I included multiple aspects of her being genderqueer within the overall piece.

 

* * *

**A: Archives**

* * *

 

 

The library at Ba Sing Se University was astounding, a collection of tomes spread across thousands of years housed in a cool building. Yet more impressive were its archives, a collection of ancient items from every era, held in the basement of the library.

 

Korra had been allowed in by privilege: she’d been asked to give a talk at the university, and had been given near free reign to travel where she wished on the campus. She’d taken Asami along, eager to travel away to a quiet place.

 

It had taken only a few moments before Korra’s hand had yanked up Asami’s skirt, pressing her against the wall between a tapestry from ancient Omashu and a war shelf. “K-Korra,” Asami hissed. A button clacked to the ground as Korra yanked open her blouse, and her breasts pressed against the cool stonewall. “We can’t do it here.”

 

Korra snorted, pressing her hips against Asami. Asami pressed back unconsciously, groaning. “Are you…?”

 

Korra chuckled. “Yeah, I am. Eight inches.”

 

Asami’s green eyes darkened. “Unzip your pants.”

 

Together, they fumbled at Korra’s pants, yanking the zipper down and letting them fall to the ground. Asami reached back and grabbed at Korra’s hips. “Hurry,” Asami moaned.

 

“ _Now_ you want it.” Korra gripped her cock, stroking it roughly. “Damn, forgot the lube.”

 

“Fuck, Korra!” Asami turned, breasts handing out of her shirt. “Just… Wall.” They quickly switched places, and Korra leaned against the wall, looking at Asami.

 

“What are you-” Korra gasped as Asami dropped to her knees, taking Korra’s cock all the way down her throat. Korra moaned, closing her eyes tightly as Asami’s head bobbed up down, soft gagging noises filling the air. She pulled back, cheeks red. “There. That’ll have to for now.” She scrambled to her feet, panting softly.

 

Korra spun them back around and pushed Asami back into the wall. She reached down and yanked Asami’s underwear to the side. “Ready?” Korra whispered, kissing Asami’s cheek. Asami nodded in return, bracing herself against the wall.

 

Korra grabbed at her cock again, teasing Asami roughly. “I swear to Rava, Korra, if you don’t-” Quickly, Korra shoved herself inside of Asami’s vagina, thrusting upwards hard. Asami groaned, relaxing against Korra. “ _Fuuuuck._ ”

 

Their grunts filled the air as Korra’s hips snapped against Asami, hard and fast. “Korra, oh fuck Korra, Korra, Korra,” Asami panted, belly button tightening. Korra head lolled forward and she let her lips rest on Asami’s neck.

 

“Go on baby. No one’s down here,” Korra offered. Asami groaned and shivered, letting out a small squeak. Korra followed soon, her thrusts turning erratic as she orgasmed.

 

“Wow” Korra chuckled, pulling out of Asami. She ran a finger down her cock, licking slowly. “Mmm, tastes good.” Korra shifted forward again, blue eyes glinting. “Wanna go again?”

 

“Pull up your pants, Korra,” Asami admonished. “The others are probably wondering where we went!” She adjusted her underwear back and shifted her skirt back into place. “Great, I can’t rebutton my shirt.” She pouted, glaring at a smirking Korra.

 

“Here, take my jacket,” Korra offered, picking up her suit coat. She slung it around Asami, settling it onto her. “We can always say you go cold.” Asami sighed, agreeing, albeit reluctantly.

 

When they crested the staircase, they were met with bright red faces at the top. Before Korra and Asami stood Mako, Opal, and Bolin, all three doing their best to avoid looking at them directly, if at all. “We… We asked and found out you went down here, and came to get you both,” Mako muttered. He looked at Asami and blushed, then at Korra and turned away. “We… We should go.”

 

Opal chuckled nervously, slapping a hand over her mouth. Korra and Asami smiled sheepishly, hoping that the worst was over. “Er, thanks for coming to get us,” Korra offered.

 

“N-No problem,” Bolin answered. He held the door open as they all exited. “Though you should try to be a little more quiet next time.”


	2. B is for Bathroom

* * *

B: Bathroom

* * *

 

 

 **Rated:** NC-17

 **Warnings:** Cunniligus, public sex, biting, voyeurism

 

* * *

 

 

“I need to go to the powder room,” Asami announced, rising up from the table. “Be right back.” Mako nodded, returning back to chatting with Bei Fong. He was recounting a case the other day that he’d run into, hands moving quickly as he pantomimed the fight. Across the table, Pema chuckled, rocking Rohan back and forth gently.

 

“Yeah, me too,” Korra chanced, jerking back. Her chair scrapped loudly as she stood up. “Powder room and stuff.”

 

Korra scampered down the hallway, dodging the waitstaff as she made her way to the bathroom. She knocked once and the door swung in and Korra was yanked forward. Asami pushed the door up, leaning against it as she undid the buttons on her collar. “God, I _hate_ polite dinners,” Asami panted. Korra’s mouth was at her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin.

 

“Me too,” Korra answered moments later. She undid her bowtie, tossing it into the sink. She shrugged off her shirt, and fell to her knees, undoing her pants to let them fall bellow her buttocks. “God, I need to taste you, Asami,” Korra moaned. She dug her nails into Asami’s thighs, licking her lips.

 

“Please do,” Asami whispered. She was thankful she’d left her underwear at home tonight.

 

Korra’s mouth was upon her, sucking and tonguing her clitoris with great fervor. Asami spread her legs a bit more, relaxing as Korra’s tongue delved deeper. Her entire body unwound, and she became putty beneath Korra’s eager mouth, urging her faster and faster.

 

At the table, Pema passed Rohan to Jinora. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom myself.” Jinora nodded, bouncing Rohan gently on her leg.

 

Pema made her way down the hall and pushed on the door. It stuck, and she pouted. “Must be a bit tricky,” she mused. She put her shoulder into the door, and it flung open.

 

Asami pitched forward toppling over Korra. Korra gasped, scrambling to pull her shirt back on. “P-Pema!”

 

Pema blushed, covering her eyes. “It’s alright girls! Me and Tenzin used to-”

 

“Ugh! _Not_ better!” Asami shouted, scrambling up from the ground.

 

“No really, once, we were caught at the Air Temple together by his dad doing-”

 

“Pema, stop!” Korra and Asami shouted, running from the bathroom, and the restaurant, clothes askew on their bodies.


	3. C is for Car

**C: Car**

* * *

 

 

 **Rated:** NC-17

 **Warnings:** Cunniligus, public sex, biting, voyeurism, penetration, strap-on, anal sex, anal fingering

 

 **Author's Note:** Mixing it up with some male Pronoun Korra.

 

* * *

 

“See, you’ve gotten better!” Asami exclaimed, patting Korra’s shoulder. “That’s my boy!”

 

Korra chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “Heh, I knew I could do it!” Korra exclaimed. He turned, stopping the car midway down a shadowed alleyway. “Now, can I get a reward for being a good boy?” Korra’s voice dropped an octave, going from tenor to bass, eyes half lidded, full lashes fluttering.

 

Asami smirked, leaning over and putting the car in park. She slid the keys from the ignition, tucking them down the front of her shirt. “Of course.”

 

It began with their lips crashing together, teeth clacking as the kiss turned sloppy. It had been a few days since Korra had been intimate with Asami, and now, he desired nothing more than to be pounded into, not caring where they were. “Asami, no more waiting,” Korra urged.

 

“Now who’s impatient?” she teased. Korra rolled his eyes and turned over, undoing his shirt.

 

Breasts, large and round, spilled out, and Korra shifted up, undoing his pants and sliding them down to the floor. “Where do you want it, babe?” Asami asked, reaching over to tweak a nipple. Korra yelped, back arching off the seat.

 

“In back.”

 

“We can climb in back if you’d like, but that’s not what I meant,” Asami returned.

 

“I know. I meant I want it _in back_.” Korra blinked. “In my ass.”

 

“Oh!” Asami gasped, smiling. “ _Oh_.”

 

Quickly, they resituated, climbing into the backseat. Korra adjusted onto hands and knees, bottom up in the air. He wiggled it and Asami smacked it hard, reaching into her purse. She withdrew a tube of lube and slicked her fingers with it slowly, watching Korra’s eager eyes. “Ready?”

 

Gently, Asami pressed her index finger against the pucker of Korra’s anus, finger slowly sliding in. Korra clenched, purring, and thrust back, eyes glazing over. Asami chanced a second finger and Korra responded even more, grunting and grinding against the car seat.

 

Once satisfied, Asami withdrew her fingers and squeezed more lube into her palm. With her clean hand, she set the lube down and lifted up her dress, revealing a neon pink dildo. Korra shivered at the sight of it and reached back, holding his buttock apart.

 

Asami eased the dildo in, hips moving slowly as the neon phallus disappeared into Korra’s anus. “Someone’s hungry for cock.” Asami pressed harder, until the dildo was all the way inside. “Move?”

 

“ _Rava yes_.” Asami nodded and pulled back, setting a brutally slow pace.

 

The sensation of Asami slowly pounding into Korra was tantalizingly delicious. Still, as good as it felt, he knew they didn’t have the time. “Faster Asami. This is a quickie, not a slowie.”

 

“That’s not even a word,” Asami countered.

 

“Are you _trying_ to get caught _again_?!” Korra hissed.

 

“Fine, fine.” Asami snapped her hips forward and the dildo slide inside fast. Korra clenched around it, forehead dropping down to the car seat.

 

“Fuck, do that again.” Asami repeated the motion, a bit faster, and Korra responded just as eagerly, pressing back. Encouraged, Asami snapped her hips forward, moaning loudly.

 

The car rocked back and forth, wheels squeaking as they fucked hard. The windows fogged up and Korra brought his hand up to on, letting it fall down the mist. “Heh, just like in those erotic movers,” he chuckled. He thought Asami laughed too.

 

Up the road, Mako turned the corner, whistling loudly. He’d been asked (read: forced) to walk a beat, and had been given a (fortunately) more tame part of Republic City. It’d be an easy day, and if he was lucky, he’d have enough time to sneak in a few sweets at the shop up the lane.

 

The sight of the Satomobile rocking back and forth viciously caught his attention immediately, and he felt every sense go on alert. He pulled out his billy club, just in case.

 

Approaching, Mako shouted at the vehicle. “Open up the hood!” The hood remained closed, Korra and Asami lost in their world. If anything, the only loud noise was the slap of skin on skin inside the car.

 

Mako approached quicker, hands held up defensively. He came around the driver’s side, ready for the word. “I said open up!” He peeked into the window, but couldn’t see through the clouded glasses. “Fine, then you’ll just get a ticket regardless.” He pulled out his ticket pad and scrawled out a note. “Public loitering ought to get you good enough.”

 

Suddenly, a hand shot up, dragging down the glass. A loud groan echoed from inside, nad Mako’s insides chilled. _Someone could be hurt_! he thought. He instantly kneeled down, reached under the car and felt for the retractable roof lever. He remembered Asami showing him the fail safe, just in case anything ever happened. He grabbed at the mechanism and yanked, and the roof shot back into the trunk space.

 

At that very same moment, Korra came, body shuddering as he collapsed into the backseat, hips still thrusting backwards. Asami quickly took notice, and only was able to uttered a single word: “Mako.”

 

“M-Mako…?” Korra rolled her eyes. “Is that all you can say after-”

 

“Korra, Mako’s outside the _car_!”

 

Korra jerked up, cheeks red. “I… Mako, I-”

 

Mako sighed, covering up his eyes with the ticket. “You… Forget the ticket. Just… try not to have this happen again. Please.”


	4. D is for Dressing Room

**D: Dressing Room**

 

* * *

 

 **Rated:** NC-17

 **Warnings:** Cunniligus, public sex, voyeurism, fingering, queening

 

 **Author’s Note:** Have a taste of some neutral Korra.

 

* * *

 

 

“Be sure to call if you need anything!” The cashier smiled and waved, shutting the door to the dressing room.

 

Lights clicked on around the three-fold mirror in the corner, brightening the room and cheering it up. All around were various clothes: dresses, slacks, button downs, sweaters, a mix of Korra’s tastes and Asami’s. “Hey, thanks,” Korra offered, shrugging out of their shirt. They tossed it up on the bench sighing. “I needed to update my wardrobe a little. I kind stick out still here in the big city.”

 

Asami chuckled, stepping out of her heels. “Well, fortunately, your girlfriend is _very_ saavy.” She bent over, stepping out of her pants as she moved down to shift them.

 

The swell Asami’s round buttocks was tempting, but Korra forced down every bit of lust in their veins, trying hard to keep from reaching out and touching her. Setting themselves to playing dress up, Korra directed their hand towards a new teal button down and a pair of brown slacks, shrugging into them.

 

Asami watched as Korra adjusted their bowtie, settling it under the collar of the shirt. They adjusted their pants, snapping on a set of suspenders over the teal shirt. The sudden display of masculine traits set Asami’s cheeks aflame, and she found herself drawn to Korra, fiercely so. Before Asami knew it, she was pushing her to the floor, thankful that the door extended from ground to ceiling.

 

“A-Asami?” Korra squeaked, blinking rapidly. “What are you-”

 

Asami pressed her lips to Korra’s, panting heavily as she nipped and sucked at Korra’s lips. She felt immensely submissive suddenly, wanting nothing more than Korra to pound her senseless. But as she grinded her hips, she could feel Korra hadn’t packed today, but that made her even more determined to get what she wanted. “Fuck me,” Asami stated, green eyes serious. “Right here, right now.”

 

Korra’s face changed, confused expression morphing into a cocky smirk. They chuckled and with a small burst of air, flipped Asami on her back. “Here’s what’s gonna happen, Sato. You’re gonna eat me, and maybe, if you’re good, I’ll eat you.” Asami shuddered: she loved when Korra gave commands. It set her entire body to shivering in pleasure, mind eager to please.

 

“Y-Yes Sir,” Asami replies. Korra could tell she was already sinking into her own headspace.

 

Taking off the brown pants, Korra shifted the crotch of their underwear to the side. She moved until their crotch was above Asami’s face. “Enjoy,” Korra teased.

 

Asami pressed her entire face into Korra’s crotch, sucking and biting furiously. The sensations rippled through Korra’s thighs and hips, shocks of pleasure that tingled with every lick Asami devoted to them. “U-Ugh, A-Asami… You’re r-really horny today,” Korra managed, stuttering between shivers. The words soon ceased, Korra’s lips only capable of forming moans.

 

Korra ground down hard, practically smothering Asami’s face as they climaxed, body writhing until they pitch forward onto hands and knees. Asami shuddered, the deep scent of Korra stuck in her nose. Her back arched and she turned over, eyes glazed over as she reach down between her legs, furiously rubbing her clitoris.

 

Korra turned around and crawled down to Asami’s crotch, nestling their face between her legs. Her eager tongue joined Asami’s hand, lapping at every bit of wetness she could.

 

“Girls, I just wanted to check that everything is-” The cashier gasped, Korra’s tongue stilling. They turned around, mouth twisted into a frown.

 

“We’re fine,” Korra snapped. “Now, if you’ll let me finish?” Korra turned to bend their head back down, but paused. “Oh, and we’ll take everything in our size for the… inconvience.”

 

“Y-Yes, Avatar Korra. Th-thank you,” she chirped, closing the door and running back to the storefront.


	5. E is for Elevators

**E: Elevator**

* * *

 

**Rated:** NC-17

 **Warnings:** Public sex, penetration, gags

 

* * *

 

 

“So, do you have a speech prepared, Avatar Korra?” Korra turned and looked at the Zhu Li. She stood reserved and stoic as always. Her Boss, and responsibility, Varrick, was nowhere to be scene.

 

“More or less yeah,” Korra responded, fidgeting with her dress.

 

Asami leaned against the wall, clad in a tailor tux. It accented her form, making her seem taller. “I’m sure you’ll do fine, honey,” she offered. “After all, we’ve rehearsed a lot. What could go wrong?”

 

 _Clank!_ _Rattle, rattle…_ The elevator halted and went dark, and Zhu Li sighed. “Miss Sato, did you _have_ to ask such a superstitious question?” Korra could only imagine Asami rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders in response. “It would appear we are stuck regardless. I’ll try and hail someone on the phone.” A soft click echoed a few moments later and the sound of Zhu Li entering in a number could be heard.

 

Korra scooted closer to Asami, taking her hand. She tugged and Asami leaned down. “So,” Korra whispered, voice as low as she could make it. “Wanna…?”

 

“Are you _serious_?!” Asami hissed.

 

“Do you _not_ remember who’s bright idea it was to do this in the Ba Sing Se _archives?!_ ”

 

Korra snorted, albeit a bit too loudly. Zhu Li’s voice paused for a moment, but soon continued. “Well at least I didn’t nearly get us _arrested_ for having sex in you _car!_ ”

 

“Hey, it was _your_ dumb ass that wanted that!”

 

“ _Sor-ry for desiring you!_ ” Korra turned away, snatching her hand from Asami’s. She paused for a moment before turning back. “So is that a yes?”

 

Asami groaned internally.

 

“ _Fine_!” Asami undid the button at the to of her pants, and they fell, landing in a pool around her ankles. She made to step out of her heels, but Korra squeezed her arms.

 

“Keep them on.” Asami sighed and nodded, leaning back against the elevator wall. “So, how are we doing this?”

 

Korra smirked in the darkness. “Against the wall.”

 

“So should I turn or what…?” Suddenly, Korra leaned down, hooking her arms through Asami’s legs, she lifted and Asami slid up the wall, back arching to avoid the railing. Korra pressed forward, pinning her in place. “Oh my.”

 

“My skirt. Lift the front.” Asami fished down between her own legs and snatched at the fabric. She felt a hard lump and gasped.

 

“You’re packing?”

 

“Seven. Sorry, I couldn’t chose.”

 

“Good enough.”

 

“Lube?”

 

Asami felt between her legs. She bit back a moan. “Don’t need any today.” Korra chuckled silently, arms quivering. “Just… go on and do it please.”

 

“Gladly.” Korra shifted Asami down, guiding her closer. Slowly, the dildo slid in, until Korra was ball’s deep. Asami’s head knocked against the elevator and Zhu Li pause in her call.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Asami answered. “Just lost my balance.” Korra thrust up, testing Asami. Her head knocked against the wall again. “Lost it again. Sorry.”

 

Silently, they moved against one another, Korra’s hips pressing hard against Asami. Asami bit back every groan she could, shivering and panting as softly as she could.  “Want more?” Korra whispered. Asami wasn’t sure she could _take_ more.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Just wait and see.” Korra reached down, pressing Asami against the wall to keep her from falling and touched the underside of the didlo. A shock went through it and suddenly, it began to vibrate. Asami nearly topped to the ground, a loud moan echoing around the elevator.

 

“Miss Sato?” Zhu Li asked. “Are you sure you’re fine? I can ask them to come as quickly as possible.”

 

“I’m good. I think it’s just n-nerves,” she forced.

 

“ _Asami, can’t you be quiet_?!” Korra whispered. Asami bit her lip hard, forcing down every bit of sound.

 

“No, Korra, I _can’t_. Not when there’s something _vibrating_ inside me!” She answered.

 

“Fine. Can I use your bowtie?”

 

“Sure, what for-”

 

“Thanks!” Korra undid the bowtie from Asami’s neck with one hand nad stuffed it in her mouth. “There. That should help. Now, let’s get this done.”

 

Korra jerked her hips back, and snapped them forward, the vibrating cock sliding inside of Asami easily. Asami writhed, muffled groans captured by the bowtie. Korra’s assault only grew more furious, her dress sticking to her from sweat as she moved faster, shooting more electricity into the vibrator, spurring on to be quicker and more furious. Asami swore she’d fall apart right then and there, but she didn’t shatter like she thought.

 

The sensations were too much, overriding any common sense Asami still had. When Korra’s mouth fell on her’s, smearing her lipstick across her cheek from the messy kiss, she lost it, and she let out a scream that made it past the bowtie-cum-gag.

 

“Ah, thank you.” Zhu Li hung up the phone, and a moment later, the lights clicked on. Even though Korra took notice of the sudden brightness, she rode out her own orgasm, thrusting so hard one of Asami’s heels clattered to the floor.

 

“Well then. I see why Miss Sato kept loosing her balance,” Zhu Li intoned.

 

Korra turned, avoiding the woman’s eyes. “I… Sorry. This is becoming a…”

 

“Problem?” Asami offered, covering her face.

 

“I was going to say ‘on-going situation’, Asami.” Korra shot her a glare, and Zhu Li’s lips twitched into a slight smile.

 

“It’s completely understandable. Love at your age is… furious.” Zhu Li sighed, crossing her arms.

 

The elevator doors slid open to an (thankfully) empty hall. Korra could hear the click of cameras as Zhu Li exited. “Varrick has had me do worse in an elevator than simple sexual activity.” She adjusted her glasses, rubbing the fog from them and smirked. “Come out when you’re ready. I’ll have it hold on this floor. Try to look presentable, Miss Korra.”

 

“Ew,” Korra responded. Asami smacked her face, groaning as the elevator doors closed.


End file.
